Buying a Spell
• The chance of a cloistered priest using a spell to affect an individual is slim and is figured as follows: Die Roll Results 1-3 Absolutely refuses, with no chance of changing their mind 4-6 Will do it only if subject promises to convert to the priest's faith with tithe 7-9 Refuses, but may be persuaded with double-tithe; one re-roll try 10-12 Will do it if tithed, but reluctantly, this once; one re-roll try 13-15 Will do it if tithed, and maybe once more; two re-roll tries 16-19 Will do it if tithed, every time 20 Will do it free, of course! They think you're a good conversion prospect If of same deity +3 If of same pantheon +2 If of potential worshipper +1 If of different people -1 If of different pantheon -3 If of different diety -5 If of oppossed diety -10 With each doubling of tithe +1 • Priests never cast spells on credit to adventurers as they die too often. NPC Spell Prices *This spell is normally cast only for those of similar faith or belief. Even then a payment or service may be required. ** Some exceptional service will also be required of the player character. In general, the costs of purchasing a spell are such that it is far better for someone in the party to learn the spell. In general, the mercenary use of NPC spellcasters should be discouraged whenever possible. The player characters are supposed to face challenges on their own! • Spells normally cost 150 gp per level of the spell. • Those that have better effects per level have an additional 50 gp per level. Those that require incremental increases in the recipient may also add another 50 gp per level. Those that require risk to the caster add 50 gp per level of spell per danger level (minor, medium, major, deadly; 50 gp, 100 gp, 150 gp, 200 gp). • Some exceptional services include: Serving the church directly for a period of time. A mission with conditions regarding treasure. Acceptance of a Quest. • Modifiers to an NPC priest's willingness to cast a spell: Recipient is a worshipper = +50% Recipient is a priest = +75% Same alignment = +25% Purpose of the priesthood served = +25% Purpose of deity served = +50% Donation doubled = +10% Individual has been of service to the church before = +25% Each Level of the Spell = -10% Opposite Alignment = -25% Worshipper of an Enemy Deity = -50% Priest of an Enemy Deity = -75% Against Interests of Priesthood = -100% Against Interests of Deity = -200% • Prices for priest spells vary depending on the recipient's or buyer's relationship to the church, depending on who benefits. Cloistered priests are charged half the price in services or are charged nothing. Adventuring priests are charged half the price in coinage or one-fourth the price in magic items. If the buyer serves the pantheon, they pay full price in coins or half price in magic items. If they are outside of the church's pantheon, the price is double.